1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fastening devices in general and in particular to flip-up type closures popularly used in shoes, especially those for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art does include at least one example, as explified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,256, of a shoe fastening device including a plate member formed of thermoplastic material. It is a disadvantage of the type of fastening device as disclosed in that patent that the plate member is difficult to manufacture in high volume because of the relatively large failure and scrap rate resulting from the relatively intricate manufacturing steps involved in making that plate member. The present invention is intended to overcome this problem. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,983,019 and 3,122,810 show other flip-type shoe fasteners.